(if all that we are is) two matching scars
by alt-b
Summary: A different take on what happened when Maggie tried to distract Jimmy with a palm reading. Will be continued as a multi-chapter. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, gentle readers. This is me popping my fanfiction cherry, so please be kind. This little plot bunny has been following me around since I saw the latest episode. God, I am so ready for all of the angsty Jimmy/Maggie goodness this season. I don't have a particular schedule for updating, but hopefully I'll have one soon. Chapter 2 is being written as we speak! Any and all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story, sadly for me...good for everyone else though, because I don't have a scary bone in my body, and the show's horror aspect would be pathetic if I wrote it.**

**Summary: Maggie's not a con-artist, she's a real future-seeing fortune-teller and Jimmy can't help feeling drawn to her. Too bad secrets have a nasty habit of ruining things for everyone. Rated M for future chapters (future as in the second chapter...hehe) **

* * *

><p>"That's right folks! For as long as I can remember, I've, erm, always been known as Lobster Boy!...known as Lobster Boy..." Jimmy physically shook off the nervousness and shame that his stage name brought on as he repeated his lines. This wasn't an appropriate time to linger on any of his harvested anger and feelings of injustice. No, this was a freakshow. He was a freak.<p>

The sound of a drumroll brought Jimmy back to reality. He took a deep breath and started over.

"For as long as I can remember, I've always been know as Lobster Boy, son of Neptune, god of the sea! But my pinchers don't hold me back, watch me juggle!" Jimmy immediately launched into a quick, off kiltered juggling session. He was focused intently on not dropping them, until a smooth voice cut through his concentration.

"You still rehearse?"

Jimmy swiveled around, managing to catch two of the three juggling balls. He watched the other one drop behind him as Maggie laughed. He didn't bother picking it up, suddenly even more nervous at the prospect of talking to the pretty fortune teller again.

_He felt the soft press of her lips on his cheek, hearing her quiet thanks through the light haze of happiness.._

"Uh, yeah." he responded when he realized she was waiting for an answer, silently laughing at himself for giving such a dull answer. Figuring he should go on lest he look brain dead, he said, "Even after all this time, I still get nervous. We haven't had a full house since as long as I can remember."

"Well that's because of you," Maggie replied with a small smirk playing around her red lips, "you're a local hero."

_No you're not. You're a local murderer_,his mind whispered.

Ignoring the pang of guilt, Jimmy nodded absently. "Right now, I want to throw up," he joked.

Maggie's mouth curved into an even bigger lopsided smirk, before lowering gently into a soft smile that made Jimmy's heart pound.

_God, she's a beauty._

"I could help take your mind off of it," she offered lightly, shrugging her shoulders and tilting her head to the side.

Jimmy shifted uncomfortably, determined to not let his face show his racing thoughts of certain _activities_ that could be involved with her "taking his mind off of it."

_Jesus, man, get a grip._

"Let me read your palm," she stated in a playful, sultry voice that made him swallow tightly, "I'll tell you your future."

She slowly ambled closer to him, her blonde ponytail swishing in tune with her skirt. The breeze blew traces of her perfume through the air. No one at the freakshow wore perfume besides Elsa, and the scent was always sharp and bitter. He'd always assumed that's normally what perfumed smelled like. But Maggie's was light and flowery and Jimmy had never seen a more feminine picture than the one this girl standing before him painted. She was unlike anything he'd ever known.

But again, he'd never let any of that show on his face. He was a performer, he was good at acting.

_You're also a killer, good at hiding things and secrets._

Snapping out of it before his thoughts could torment him further, he managed a quick half shrug and a "No thanks."

Maggie stopped a few feet in front of him and examined him with her hand on her chin. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she searched his face for something, dramatically pausing before she spoke.

"D'you wanna know what I think? You're scared of what I might say so you're chickening out," she cheekily stated and Jimmy laughed, partly in shock when he realized the gypsy was actually flirting with him.

"C'mon, give me your hand, stupid. You've got nothing to lose," she stepped even closer to him, removing virtually any personal space between them, and Jimmy was lost to the sensation of excitement and thrill that being so close to her brought.

He looked down at her small hands and sighed. He let the balls drop from his hands as he held them out shamefully for her perusal, suddenly feeling more exposed than he'd ever felt in his life. Because he knew he didn't need Maggie to look at his palms for his future. He could do that himself. Just one glance at his disfigured hands and he knew right away what the future held for him. His palm lines didn't map out any sunshine or rainbows for him, instead they led him right onto the stage of Elsa's freakshow. Where he belonged.

As if Maggie could sense the dark turn his thoughts took, she gently, but firmly, reached out for his hand, briefly glancing up at him and smiling lightly, as if to say, _See? Nothing to be ashamed of. _His heart almost broke through his chest, it was beating so loud.

She looked back down and focused intently on his hand, holding it lightly and studying the lines with a small frown on her face.

"There's a shadow here. Usually, shadows are a sign of secrecy, you know, keeping things in the dark so no one can find them. You have secrets, but they won't stay in the dark for long," her eyes grew glassy and unfocused, as if she were staring right through his hand, no, through his entire being. Jimmy swallowed nervously and grew more and more unnerved as she talked about secrets.

_Oh god, she'll know. She's going to find out what kind of monster I really am._

"There are other secrets, ones that aren't yours, but you're connected to them. They'll make you angry...angry with your mother...and your..father?" Maggie furrowed her brow and her eyes fluttered, as if she were seeing something that confused her.

Jimmy snatched back his hand at the mention of a father. Maggie immediately snapped her head up, and she blinked, her distant eyes coming back to life in an instant.

"You're wrong, I don't have a father," Jimmy defensively growled out.

Maggie looked startled and a bit frightened at Jimmy's hostile mood change, and instantly tried to placate him while taking a step back.

"Futures are always unclear, and that part was a bit muddled anyway. I'm sure I just made a mistake, happens all the time," she rambled, forcing a light tone as she took another step back.

Realizing he sounded like an ass and just possibly lost the interest of the girl he wanted more than anything, he quickly tried to backtrack.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. It's just, I've never had any happy feelings towards fathers, especially since my own didn't even bother caring about me or my mother. It's just..a testy subject." He looked down, ashamed and defeated, waiting to hear the soft sound of her footfalls as she walked away from him. When he didn't hear anything, he slowly looked up.

Her forced smile had eased into a soft, understanding grin.

"I get it. As soon as I told my parents of my...supernatural abilities..they were understandably less than thrilled. And when I told them I'd rather embrace that side of me rather than hide it away, they kicked me out and practically disowned me. The most valuable thing I've learned of people is that they're usually as dependable and stable as futures are," she chuckled sadly, staring down at her hands.

Jimmy just stood there, captivated and completely mesmerized by the vurnerable girl in front of him. He'd lived his entire life with people who were just like him, freaks that were constantly misunderstood and mistreated, and yet he felt as if Maggie understood him more than anyone in that moment.

The silence stretched on, and Maggie finally glanced up, determined to break the tense moment.

"You know, I always wondered why you stick around here," she said, changing the subject.

Blinking away his infatuated thoughts, he furrowed his brow in confusion.

Seeing his confused look, she kept going, "I mean, you're a smart, good looking guy, you could start over anywhere you wanted, you could do anything."

The sudden, overwhelming urge to kiss her perfect red lips overtook Jimmy and he didn't even realize he was leaning towards her mouth until she was pulling away from him with wide eyes.

He felt as if someone had just woken him up from the sweetest dream by throwing a bucket of ice water on him.

_Of course she doesn't want you, you idiot. You're a freak. You're a killer. You're nothing._

Wanting to erase the last few minutes, hell, the entire conversation, he tried to brush off her rejection.

"Anything except that, I guess" he joked half-heartedly, but the joke fell flat as she looked at him sadly. Fueled by the urge to be alone as quickly as possible, he hastily and jerkily picked up the fallen juggling balls.

As he searched for the third missing ball, Maggie tried reasoning with him.

"Your future is bright, Jimmy...I'm just not in it." She said the last part quietly, almost to herself, but Jimmy had heard and he felt the pain and rejection wash over him anew.

Cursing the missing ball, he lost patience and stalked forward, passing Maggie while shaking his head in anger and disbelief.

"Save it for the paying customers. I was an idiot for thinking I ever had a chance with a girl like you."

He walked towards the bright main tent, chuckling without humor to himself. Oh yeah, she'd definitely took his mind off of things. He didn't feel nervous anymore.

He didn't feel anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope that didn't suck for a first time. Was it good for you? ;) Kindly let me know in the review box! See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I had to compromise with this one. I split it in two, because I'm still not finished with the end of this chapter, so the scene where it gets its M rating doesn't happen until the ****_next_**** chapter...and for that I'm sorry. But this week's going to be busy, and I don't think I'll have time to update until the weekend, so I wanted to at least give you something. Thank you for the guest reviews, I wish I could respond, but alas, you are guests, so I have to give my love here. I'm also really sorry this author's note has been as long as the damn chapter, it won't always be like this. I swear, next one, I'll barely say anything.**

**I listened to the song "I Don't Wanna Be In Love" by Dark Waves on repeat and that's where even the title of the story comes from. It's a lovely song, have a listen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story, and if I did, it'd probably just turn into some sappy romance show, so thank god it's not mine.**

**Any and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><em>go and fall in love with someone else<em>

_go on and find someone better_

_who can keep you warm_

_who can give you more_

_...we both know that's not enough_

* * *

><p>Jimmy sat down on his cot with a long-suffering sigh, looking around his bare tent with unseeing eyes. He thought back to everything that had happened in the span of a few short hours.<p>

_"Please, Jimmy, make me feel something."_

_..._

_"No, stop! Stop!"_

_..._

_"Somebody call an ambulance!"_

_..._

Jimmy rubbed his hooked hands down his face, then just as quickly removed them. He had nothing to worry about, his hands were long since washed of Desiree's blood, but they still felt dirty. He figured he should feel angry with himself, ashamed, or sad, but honestly he didn't. He felt...confirmed, that this was no big surprise, really. He was a monster. God, he couldn't even fucking _touch_ a girl without hurting her.

He was defeated.

He flopped down on his bed, closing his eyes and hoping that sleep could take him from his racing thoughts. He had just started to feel the tug of exhaustion pull him under when he heard the rustling of his tent flap being pushed open. Huffing in frustration, he opened his eyes and looked towards the entrance.

"Maggie? What the hell are you doing here?" The disbelief in his voice rang clear through the room.

She was standing in the opening of the tent, holding the edge of the flap with one hand and clutching her skirt nervously with the other. Gone was the scarf and ponytail keeping her hair from her face, instead her blonde tresses hung softly in waves around her shoulders. He was shocked and annoyed with himself. He was rejected by this girl only three short hours ago and he was right back to his puppy love thoughts. He really needed a reality check.

"Hey," she said quietly, "I, uh, ran into Desiree and your mother on the way over here."

Jimmy shut his eyes tightly and exhaled roughly through his nose. Of course she did.

"Of course you did." he repeated aloud.

"Desiree told me what happened." she continued as if he hadn't've said anything, "She thought you should know what the doctor said."

"I don't need you to clarify what I already know, sweetheart." Jimmy feigned indifference, giving her a dry look and an insincere smirk.

Maggie instantly dropped her sympathetic gaze, and she lifted her chin defiantly in response.

"Do you actually think I'm gonna fall for that act? The one where you're all unaffected and disinterested? Newsflash, stupid. I know you better than you think." Maggie took a strong step forward, frowning at him in growing anger. "You think you're a better actor than you actually are, Jimmy."

"Coming from the future seer who said I could do anything I wanted. Are you taking that back? Because I had such big acting plans." he taunted, his face twisting into a mocking smirk.

_Just go away, Maggie. Stay far, far away._

"Is this all a joke to you?" The anger was now rolling off of her in waves. Maggie couldn't contain herself any longer and took another angry stride towards him. "You know I was actually concerned about you, and how the guilt must've been eating you alive over Desiree. So I ran to your tent as soon as I heard the news, but from the looks of things, you just seem as right as rain, don't you?"

She turned away and strode towards opening of the tent. Pushing the flap aside angrily, she twisted back around to face Jimmy.

"Desiree's fine." she stated plainly. "The bleeding was due to a miscarriage. It wasn't you. You being there was purely a coincidence. If you even cared to know." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Jimmy jumped from his bed, following after her. "How is that even possible? She was pregnant?"

"Yeah," Maggie said tiredly, turning around. "I guess the doctor said she'd always been one hundred percent woman, ergo, pregnancy could happen."

She tried to leave again, but Jimmy couldn't let her, not yet. Before he even knew what he was doing, he grabbed onto her wrist.

She stopped in her tracks and glanced down at his hand wrapped around her arm. Jimmy saw the look and dropped her arm as if it had burned him. Maggie let her arm drop as she looked back up at him in startled confusion. Her eyes narrowed as he linked both of his hands behind his back.

"Wait a minute. I think I understand this better now," Maggie cocked her head to the side. "You think you're going to hurt me."

Jimmy wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Do you, Jimmy? Do you think you hurt Desiree? Do you think you're going to hurt me?"

He stayed silent, staring a hole into the ground. He could hear his heart pounding violently in his chest, and he could vaguely hear her moving closer to him.

"You wouldn't. You could never hurt me, Jimmy." Her voice was a soft whisper, blowing away with the wind. She reached forward slowly and tugged his hands loose, bringing one arm forward. She waited until Jimmy met her eyes, and then she stared at him as she linked her fingers through his. It was slightly awkward positioning, what with him basically having three digits instead of five, but the gesture was sweet and Jimmy couldn't breathe.

"See? I'm not hurt. Not even close." she whispered with a small playful smile. Her eyes grew thoughtful for a moment, as if she were pondering something, until they lit up mischievously.

"I once told you that I thought you could do anything. I was right you can. Even this."

And then she grasped his neck harshly and pulled his head down for a violent kiss. It was passionate and raw, and Jimmy's last thought before sinking into blissful oblivion was that no one had ever wanted to kiss him like this. But then passion took over and he found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body closer to his. She moaned as he pressed his hips into hers, and he took that opportunity to open her mouth for him to slip his tongue inside and taste her further.

Neither of them could hold in their moans as they heatedly explored each other's mouths, clinging to each other roughly. It wasn't until they heard the abrupt sound of laughing freaks passing by a few yards away that they sprung apart, breathing heavily and staring at each other with dark, lust-filled eyes.

Maggie put her hand to her mouth, red and swollen from kissing. She broke the silence a few seconds later.

"We shouldn't have done that."

The words took a few moments to sink in. When they did, Jimmy's face morphed into a cold mask and when he laughed, it was a harsh and unforgiving sound.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he found the taste in his mouth had turned bitter, and he couldn't say anything, so he turned and stalked back to his tent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. That's twice in a row I've left it like that. But next chapter picks up immediately where this ends. Maggie isn't done saying her piece just yet. ;) I didn't proofread this one, so if there are a lot of mistakes, that's on me. **

**Kindly leave me a review letting me know what you think! See ya soon!**


End file.
